


A New Kid at School

by Sara_beara



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Best Friends, F/F, M/M, Repressed Thoughts, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:35:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25869052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sara_beara/pseuds/Sara_beara
Summary: In which Dave and John talk about the very loud boy that's joined their school
Relationships: Dave Strider/Karkat Vantas, John Egbert & Dave Strider, Rose Lalonde/Kanaya Maryam
Comments: 3
Kudos: 31





	A New Kid at School

“What do you mean?” A boy with shades asked the buck toothed kid in front of him. All around them people were talking loudly as they were eating either from packed lunches or the stuff that could hardly be called food from the kitchen staff.

“I mean have you noticed shouty over there?” The other boy said as he gestured to a small person with a gray hoodie on, shouting profanities at another boy with glasses that had one lens with red and the other that was blue. Looking like he was about to see a 3D film in the cinema.

Dave looked over at the ‘shouty’ boy in question and smiled ever so lightly as he watched him complain about something. Dave had noticed him throughout the week, I mean, who hasn’t? Look at him, always yelling and complaining. Who wouldn’t be a least a bit intrigued? Well a lot of people but that’s not the point. He was also very cute with his fluffy hair and big eyes. Dave, realizing what he was thinking stopped, feeling a bit embarrassed as he shook the thoughts out of his head.

He turned back to his friend and smirked before he answered, “John, you can’t be serious. You gotta be joking or something, are you really asking me if I have noticed this guy? I mean how little do you think of me John? It’s only been a week and yet he has gotten at least five people who want to punch his lights out. I mean, I kinda feel bad for the guy, he’s got to watch his back 24/7 because the moment he lets his guard down … BAM! Right in the nose!” 

John rolled his eyes. “You’re such a dork Dave!”

Dave smirked before answering “Part of the Strider charm!” Noticing his friend was looking over at the boy they were previously discussing, he looked over as well to see the small boy struggling to get his milk carton open and was biting the top aggressively, his shouting muffled by the carton in his mouth.

John chuckled a little as he picked the salad on his tray. “Well anyway, I think he’s pretty funny, I think i’m going to try to become friends with him!” He excitedly announced to his friend. 

“There goes Egbert! Making friends with everyone he can see, watch out folks he might try to be friends with you too! So lock your doors and hide or he might see you and squish your bones with his tight hugs of friendship!” Dave said in a fake TV reporter impression. 

John just waved a dismissive hand gesture towards Dave. The extremely pale boy chuckling before he continued. “But seriously, why did this guy join in the middle of the year? I bet he has a shit ton of stuff he’s gatta catch up on, like a half a years worth of homework and learning and shit.” The boy with shades announced.

“I don’t think that’s how it works Dave, I mean _who_ would dump half a year's worth of schoolwork he probably did in his last school onto him? That just seems so silly!” John vocalized as he completely disregarded the rest of the leftover food on his tray. 

Dave shrugged as he grabbed his tray and began to stand up, “ I don’t know man, school’s a bitch like that sometimes. Like the amount of work you gatta do is fucking criminal.” He stated as the other boy seemed to follow his action and stand up with his tray as well. 

They started towards the trash as John replied, “how would you know? You don’t even do the homework. All you do in class is sleep or doodle on your classwork drawing those shitty comics!” After dumping the remains of their food, which there was more than there should be, they dropped their trays at the nearby counter where the kitchen staff could easily grab and clean them.

“There’s a lot of doodling paper dude, I mean how many trees must suffer before they’ve had enough? Who knows what futures those trees could have had, they could have had the most fulfilling life but sadly now they can never have that chance. I mean they could have had families and children but they had to leave them all due to the schools needing to make kids suffer over a sheet of meaningless nonsense that doesn’t even make sense. All of it’s hard work gone to waste. _To many_ lives lost because of this John, to many.” After Dave finished his ‘performance’ he wiped away an imaginary tear as John stifled out a laugh. 

“Well I think I have heard enough about the poor tree’s, can we go back to what we were talking about?” John implored.

“Yea ok,” he stated nonchalantly as he was now completely calm, unlike seconds before as he talked about the tree’s. By now they were sitting back at their table which looked cleaner without the big trays hogging up the space, there were still a lot of crumbs scattering the table top and some sauce splotches here and there on the ground and table. 

“Well anyway, about Karkat-,” John was starting to say before Dave interrupted him.

“Karakat?”

“Oh yea that’s his name!” The raven haired boy exclaimed.

“How did you learn that?” He quizzed

“Oh, Rose told me! We were talking in the hall awhile ago. I wonder how she found out?”

“This is Rose we’re talking about, she knows everything about everyone. Don’t ask how she knows because it's some dark magic shit.” 

“No one will ever know how, besides her.” John joked with Dave, both of them chuckling slightly.

“I don’t even think her _girlfriend_ knows,” Dave announced, stopping when he saw the slightly shocked expression on his friend's face. 

“Rose has a girlfriend?” The other boy asked puzzled

“Oh shit, I thought you knew about it already.” Dave said mentally scolding himself. He didn’t really think it was any secret that they were going out and he didn’t think Rose would mind John knowing but he thought that his sister should tell him that she had a girlfriend herself.

“Oh did she tell some people already?” John asked a little sadly, before Dave could even think of an answer he continued. “Well whatever, i’m really happy for her! Who is her girlfriend?” He asked curiously, his face turning a wide and cheerful smile. 

“Uhh, who else would it be? Obviously it’s Kanaya, I mean they’ve been all over each other. It’s pretty hard not to tell that they were gonna be a thing even before they started dating.” Dave said feeling a bit less tense, now that he thought about it he didn’t think Rose would especially care that he told him, probably a bit amused that he hadn’t figured it out already. Okay, John was a dunce when it came to stuff like this, or just stuff in general. 

“Aww! I’m so happy for them!” John happily voiced to his friend, his friend in turn nodded before remembering what John had said earlier. 

“Wait, what was it you wanted to say about Karkat earlier?” 

“Oh yea!” The boy happily exclaimed, “ I wanted to ask what you think of him! ”

Dave took a little time to answer the question, sure he thought that Karkat _was_ intriguing with all shouting but he also thought that he was very, he guessed adorable? With his small little body in that big grey sweater he was always wearing and the scowl that seemed to be stuck permanently on his face. He felt embarrassed at catching himself thinking he was cute and even _listing_ the things that were cutest! He felt his face grow slightly hot as he shook his head. He didn’t really think he was cute that would be gay and Striders were _not_ gay. He just thought it was curiosity and nothing more, or at least that’s what he’s telling himself. After seeing the look on his friend's face he realized he was taking too long to answer.

“Well I don’t know much about the guy yet so I can’t really say, seems interesting though.” Dave told John. Which was true, he hardly knew anything about the guy, he had only been here for a few weeks so he didn’t have a lot of time to even talk to the guy. Even if they have talked in the past, seemingly forgetting to introduce themselves when they did.

“Yeah I guess that's true, which is why i’m going to become friends with him!” John said a little too confidently.

“Wow, you sound really sure of yourself. How do you even know you’ll become friends?” Dave teased. He didn’t doubt that John was going to become friends with this guy because John was just a really nice guy, a super honest and good natured kind of person that could make anyone smile, but he also loved to joke around a lot too and play silly little pranks on people.

“Well that's because I am confident, and also you're going to help me! I mean you are in a lot of classes with him!”John said cheerfully with a little leer in his eyes, and he was right, he had almost all of his classes with the very loud boy. And he knew that he was going to help his friend whether he liked it or not, because in all honesty, school had been getting boring and when John was set on something, it was really hard for him to let go, plus Karkat seemed ~~_cute_~~ interesting.

“Well I guess I got to help a bro out.” 

The bell rang and everybody in the lunchroom was starting to go to their classes now, John was walking up to Karkat with his goofy grin on his face. Looks like John really _is_ going to try to become friends with this guy and well it looked like he was probably going to get roped into becoming his friend too, which he was not a little happy about, even if he will never admit it.

Looks like this school year just got a bit more interesting.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my second fic that I've written so it’s not the best but it’s been awhile since I've written anything and I wanted to try and get back into it! I’ve also been really bored these past months and thought I should try to do something more productive! I didn’t put that much work into this because it's sorta just a fun little thing I've been doing at night and I might try and make a longer fic in the future but I don't know yet. If you have any feedback on how to improve then please tell me =D
> 
> Also I’m still super knew on ao3 so if you could tell me some tips or if i’m doing something wrong that would help a lot too =]
> 
> See ya!


End file.
